The success of rotary drilling enabled the discovery of deep oil and gas reservoirs. The rotary rock bit was an important invention that made the success of rotary drilling possible. Only soft earthen formations could be penetrated commercially with the earlier drag bit, but the two-cone rock bit, invented by Howard R. Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 930,759, drilled the hard cap rock at the Spindletop Field, near Beaumont, Texas with relative ease. That venerable invention, within the first decade of this century, could drill a scant fraction of the depth and speed of the modern rotary rock bit. If the original Hughes bit drilled for hours, the modern bit drills for days. Modern bits sometimes drill for thousands of feet instead of merely a few feet. Many advances have contributed to the impressive improvement of earth-boring bits of the rolling cutter variety.
In drilling boreholes in earthen formations by the rotary method, earth-boring bits typically employ at least one rolling cone cutter, rotatably mounted thereon. The bit is secured to the lower end of a drillstring that is rotated from the surface or by downhole motors. The cutters mounted on the bit roll and slide upon the bottom of the borehole as the drillstring is rotated, thereby engaging and disintegrating the formation material. The rolling cutters are provided with teeth that are forced to penetrate and gouge the bottom of the borehole by weight from the drillstring.
As the cutters roll and slide along the bottom of the borehole, the cutters, and the shafts on which they are rotatably mounted, are subjected to large static loads from the weight on the bit, and large transient or shock loads encountered as the cutters roll and slide along the uneven surface of the bottom of the borehole. Thus, most earth-boring bits are provided with precision-formed journal bearings and bearing surfaces, as well as sealed lubrication systems to increase drilling life of bits. The lubrication systems typically are sealed to avoid lubricant loss and to prevent contamination of the bearings by foreign matter such as abrasive particles encountered in the borehole. A pressure compensator system minimizes pressure differential across the seal so that lubricant pressure is equal to or slightly greater than the hydrostatic pressure in the annular space between the bit and the sidewall of the borehole.
Early Hughes bits had no seals or rudimentary seals with relatively short life, and, if lubricated at all, necessitated large quantities of lubricant and large lubricant reservoirs. Typically, upon exhaustion of the lubricant, journal bearing and bit failure soon followed. An advance in seal technology occurred with the "Belleville" seal, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,781, to Atkinson et al. The Belleville seal minimized lubricant leakage and permitted smaller lubricant reservoirs to obtain acceptable bit life.
During the quest for improved journal bearing seals, bits employing anti-friction ball or roller bearing elements rose to prominence in bit technology. Roller bearing elements reduce the importance of lubricants and lubrication systems, but introduce a number of other disadvantages. A principal disadvantage is that a failure of any one of the numerous elements likely would permit metallic particles to enter the bearing with almost certain damaging results.
An adequately sealed journal-bearing bit should have greater strength and load-bearing capacity than an anti-friction bearing bit. The seal disclosed by Atkinson would not seal lubricant inside a journal-bearing bit for greater than about 50-60 hours of drilling, on average. This was partially due to rapid movement of the cutter on its bearing shaft (cutter wobble), necessitated by bearing and assembly tolerances, which causes dynamic pressure surges in the lubricant, forcing lubricant past the seal, resulting in premature lubricant loss and bit failure.
The O-ring, journal bearing combination disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,928, to Galle unlocked the potential of the journal-bearing bit. Galle's O-ring-sealed, journal-bearing bit could drill one hundred hours or more in the hard, slow drilling of West Texas. The success of Galle's design was in part attributable to the ability of the O-ring design to help minimize the aforementioned dynamic pressure surges.
A major advance in earth-boring bit seal technology occurred with the introduction of a successful rigid face seal. The rigid face seals used in earth-boring bits are improvements upon a seal design known as the "Duo-Cone" seal, developed by Caterpillar Tractor Co. of Peoria, Ill. Rigid face seals are known in several configurations, but typically comprise at least one rigid ring, having a precision seal face ground or lapped thereon, confined in a groove near the base of the shaft on which the cutter is rotated, and an energizer member, which urges the seal face of the rigid ring into sealing engagement with a second seal face. Thus, the seal faces mate and rotate relative to each other to provide a sealing interface between the rolling cutter and the shaft on which it is mounted.
The combination of the energizer member and rigid ring permits the seal assembly to move slightly to minimize pressure fluctuations in the lubricant, and to prevent extrusion of the energizer past the cutter and bearing shaft, which can result in sudden and almost total lubricant loss. U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,641, to Burr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,001, to Burr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,304, to Kelly; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,020 to Kelly, are examples of rigid face seals for use in earth-boring bits. Rigid face seals substantially improve the drilling life of earth-boring bits of the rolling cutter variety. Earth-boring bits with rigid face seals frequently retain lubricant and thus operate efficiently longer than prior-art bits.
Because the seal faces of rigid face seals are in constant contact and slide relative to each other, the dominant mode of failure of the seals is wear. Eventually, the seal faces become pitted and the coefficient of friction between the seal faces increases, leading to increased operating temperatures, reduction in seal efficiency, and eventual seal failure, which ultimately result in bit failure. In an effort to minimize seal wear, seal rings of prior-art rigid face seals are constructed of tool steels such as 440C stainless, or hardenable alloys such as Stellite. Use of these materials in rigid face seals lengthens the drilling life of bits, but leaves room for improvement of the drilling longevity of rigid face seals, and thus earth-boring bits.
A need exists, therefore, for a rigid face seal for use in earth-boring bits having improved wear-resistance and reduced coefficients of sliding friction between the seal faces.